You Look Lonely
by QueensXJulyannXMakaira
Summary: Gaby, a normal trainer who had always experience emotional pain when their Pokemon lost a battle and physicall my scrapping her knee, is about to experience a pain that will never let her be the same again. Join the adventure of Gaby to see how she gets revenge on the once idols of her, now friends with bad experience.


**Julyann: Hey guys! Jules here. Well, it's been a really LOOONG while since me and my sister Maki uploaded anything here, so, here goes our Pokemon-related-kind-of-story. It includes the following: threesome (KudariXNoboriXGaby(OC)), train carts, serious stares, lemon, clumsy girl, hot twins and everything else! Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

It started off that day I stepped in the train, that night at Raimon City's subway station. I looked at the clock to my left and saw it marking the seconds as time passed by. _9:30 _was what it said, '_I'm going to be late for dinner again._' I thought to myself as I looked at the railways infront of me, it seemed no one was there by that time, maybe because of the 'ghost train' that had been haunting the station since long seemed so quiet, until the subway train arrived and I stepped in. I took a glance through the whole cart and no one was there, just me, alone. I sat down on a seat by the window, it had been a rough day after the battle with Gym Leader Elesa. _"Good evening passengers!_-I jumped from my seat a little-_We're getting close to Crossroad station, please enjoy your ride!"_ the recording of the voice from a young man stopped and I guessed it was just a silly greeting from the master. The lack of passengers in the cart scared me slightly but didn't mind it a while later.

I gazed at my Xtransceiver that was red and black and had been off after the rough battle. _'Poor Kuno… I hope we get to the Pokemon center soon.' _But I had been so stupid to not go to the one in Raimon City and mentally punished myself for it. One of the doors from the cart next to mine opened and one of the best trainers came in my cart. His grey eyes took a glance around the cart and stopped right when he saw me, he smiled gently and walked to me, fixing his cap. My heart pounded quickly and I felt it was going to break my ribcage. _'Oh God, he just looked at me!' _Rivers of thoughts filled in my head.

"Good evening miss, where are you heading to?" "Oh, I'm going to Crossroad station." He took off his cap and passed one of his hands through his grey, silky-looking hair. "Well, the train seems a little lonely at this time, why didn't you get in earlier?" I looked down and mumbled a _'I don't know…' _and looked back at him, his smile wide as anything. "Would you like to talk a little? It's really quiet in here." He leaned his head back a little and rubbed his neck. "Hm… Sure thing. My name is Gaby, I'm a trainer and I like travelling a lot too, same as for adventuring." He gazed at the old train's ceiling and kept smiling. "Well, you should know me as one of the brothers in the Subway Masters, Kudari. I like keeping everything in order here at Raimon City's subway, it's unique in its kind and I love it." "Kudari, huh… Nice name." I smiled gently at him.

Our conversation seemed so long, my sense of time went away. In short times of our speak, I could notice Kudari's glance lower from my eyes, like if he was checking something. Seconds, minutes and hours passed, and our talking got interrupted when Kudari's twin brother, the other Subway Master arrived and stepped in the cart. He seemed pissed. "Huh?" "Oh, Nobori!-Kudari stood up-We were just going to talk about you!" I looked at who supposedly was 'Nobori'. "Oh where are my manners?-The white twin spoke-This is my twin brother-that explained the extremely similar appearance-, Nobori. My helper as the Subway Master." "I'm not your helper, we BOTH are Subway Masters-Nobori argued-And who's this?" he pointed me, I jumped a little and widened my eyes. "This is Gaby, a trainer, and my friend!" Kudari said. "But he's just like me!"

"Of course not!-Nobori frowned-I'm quiet and calm, while you're just loud and perverted!" He defended himself. "Ah, whatever you say Nobori." Kudari sat back down beside me, looking a little startled. Nobori rolled his eyes, unpleased and slightly embarrassed from his twin brother's small arguing. "Crossroad station, miss? But we already passed that-he stopped- Kudari!" he yelled loudly. The white twin jumped back, right when he was about to… uh… grab my chest?

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry Gaby, I didn't mean to!" he stuttered quickly. "What do you mean?" I asked as he played with his fingers, and looked like if he was going to have a panic attack right there. "Are you alright Kudari?" Right when I was about to put my hand on his back to comfort him, Nobori grabbed one of my wrists and pinned it down to the seat. "Don't move-he whispered seriously-it won't hurt?" "What's going on?" I stuttered slightly, glanced at Kudari and noticed he was ontop of me. He cupped my chin and made me face him. "You look lonely, mind if we take you with us?" He grinned and I could clearly see his sharp razor teeth, and with this words I heard the noise of a zipper and the shuffling of clothes. I shut my eyes closed tightly and felt Kudari slid my black jeans down, my legs trembled slightly.

"Nobori, what's going on?"

The black-clothed twin stayed quiet and looked at Kudari seriously.

"Oh, so you're new to this battle field?" Kudari smirked and lowered. He bit and tugged down my bottom underwear off with his teeth. _'Oh no!' _ I thought to myself and cursed mentally for not knowing what was going to happen. "Kudari, please, don't!" "Oh my beautiful Gaby-his smirk even wider-you have no idea of what I'm capable of." I blushed slightly, and quivered a little. He held up my legs and my back hit the seat. My blush darker, trembled more and sweat drops traveled down my face. The twin with the white cap got closer.

A loud **scream** and **moan** of **_pain_** could be heard once he thrust inside.

"Kudari! Please! Let me go, stop!" I shut my eyes again tightly, as I felt my sweat becoming one with the tears rolling down my eyes. I opened them and looked up to see Nobori's, slightly bashful face and his serious glare over Kudari. He looked at me, and from Kudari's thrusting, I was panting hardly. It made me breath warm air on Nobori's neck, which turned out to be a weak spot for him, his face turned red and moaned, lower, but at the same pace as me. "Nobori-Kudari spoke-come here and help me out." Nobori, stopped and looked at Kudari. He hesitated at first but bit his lip and let go of my wrists. I had planned to escape as soon as he let go, but Kudari had drained my energy.

"What are you going to do?" Kudari sat me up, facing him. Nobori sat behind me and spreaded my legs apart carefully, petting them softly. I was still trembling, but I gave a quiet moan when he was doing so.

_'This can't get any worse, I bet he just stopped.'_ I had thought to myself until...

I felt something thrusting in front and behind me.


End file.
